Twins?
by blookat
Summary: Christian has a twin brother. rose is a royal moroi. lissa still has her family but rose is last in her line. story is much better than summary please read.
1. Chapter 1

My breathing was labored; the sun was beating down on me, which was bad seeing as how it weakens me and my powers. I tried to form a fire ball to throw at the strigoi that was chasing me, and who had already destroyed my two Guardians, but I couldn't. I needed blood and I needed it fast. My name is Rose Hathaway and I'm the last in the Hathaway bloodline I'm a moroi, a living vampire. I look around to see that the strigoi was gaining on me and just as it was about to catch me I heard someone call me.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to the icy blue eyes of my boyfriend, Austin, Christian Ozera's twin brother, who we found out about 6 months ago when me and Liss ran away from the school, again, and were forced back by that infernally annoying guardian Belikov, again. At first I thought that Austin would be just like Christian but he turned out to be the exact opposite which made me fall in love with him. My eyes left his icy blues in search of his jet black hair, only to be met by sandy brown hair. I ran my fingers through it and asked "What happened to your hair?"

"Well you know how me and Chris are identical right?" he asked.

"Yeah"

"Well he got tired of all the rumors of him leaving Lissa for you, so he asked me if I could change something so I changed my hair."

"Oh"

"Dissappointed?"

"Nah, I loved your hair then, but I think that it is outright sexy now"

"Knew it"

"Knew what?"

"That you would like the color"

Then someone started banging on the door.


	3. Chapter 3

After the banging there came a voice that said, "Princess you and Lord Ozera are going to be late for class." So I replied "Alright Lexi we will be out in ten minutes," then turned to Austin and said "Well Lord Ozera, would you care to join me in the shower?"

To which he replied with a smirk (ah how I love his smirk) on his face "Why yes Princess, I would love to join you."

10 minutes later me and Austin were walking hand in hand with each other, while my twin guardians Alexis and Alexander lurked behind us. Alex and Lexi both graduated last year but I had requested them and Queen Tatiana complied, officially dropping Belikov from my guardian roster.


	4. Chapter 4

Lunch Time

"Liss!" I yelled across the cafe as I was searching for her platinum blonde hair and jade green eyes. She saw me at the same time I saw her and she yelled back "Rose! What's up?"

"Have you seen my boyfriend's new hair color?"

"Of course I have but I like black better."

"Well that is your opinion… Oh hey Mase."

"Hey what is with Austin's hair?" so I told him everything "I'm just lucky Liss remembered that our boyfriends are twins and took no offence to that." We all laughed. Just then Austin arrived at the table with his twin and they both sat next to their girlfriends.

"So guys I was thinking,"

"Oh God she was thinking, everybody back up before her head explodes!" Christian said

"Shut up Christian!" I spat back "But anyways, Truth or Dare, my room after school?" Everyone agreed


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't uploaded in like a week. I have been busy with TAKS testing and my SATs and ACTs and preparing for prom. Sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

After School

I opened my door to my boyfriend leaning on the door frame smirking. "Hey beautiful" he said huskily

"Hey yourself" I replied.

"Hey Rosie" said a very annoying black haired boy

"Christian I will kill you" I said while forming a fireball behind my back.

"Awww is Princess Rosie angry?"

"Liss you better save your boyfriend!"

But it was not Lissa that spoke "Christian please stop. I don't need an angry girlfriend" Austin said. Then Lexi, my guardian, decided to ask "is there a problem Princess Rosemarie?"

"No," I replied "and Lexi its just Rose."

"Yes Rose."

"Do you and Alex want to play truth or dare with us; I mean we are in the school safe from any strigoi attack."

Alex decided to show up at that moment and decided to reply by saying "Hell yeah Rose, let's get our game on."

"Alex!" Lexi scolded.

"What she asked, I replied simple as that, jeez lighten up a little."

Lexi scowled at him. "What?" he asked innocently. I decided to stop the sibling spat so I said "Come on guys everybody else is in the living room let's go have fun, and Lexi he is right, you need to lighten up and have fun."

As we neared the living room I heard my boyfriend singing the opening lines of Favorite Girl by Justin Bieber, so I turned to Lexi and said "I'm starting to think my boyfriend is gay, aren't you Lexi" and I heard Austin say "Hey I knew you were coming so I thought that I should tell you you're my favorite girl." Before he came up to kiss me.

"Awww you are so very sweet!"

"I know"

"Love you"

"Love you too"

"Princess Rosie we need to play Truth or Dare now" the one and only Christian said

"Fine Christian truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"If you had to choose between me ,Mia ,and Lexi to kiss, who would you choose?"

"Truthfully?"

"DUH!"

"Well I would choose…"


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for taking forever to update, but my school is doing EOCs or end of course exams, and then next week are final exams and I still need to write my junior term paper that's due in two weeks. And to those who were wondering, the first chapter is a dream which is why the strigoi is out in the sun. Sorry.

And im thinking of doing another story, but it is not a Vampire Academy one, its going to be a percy Jackson one and its going to be based off of the notes I passed back and forth with my friends Dillon and Ja'mia… So be prepared as randomness is soon to come.


	8. Chapter 8

YAY! It's finally summer! This means that I can update more if my little brothers aren't hogging the computer.

Previously:

_"If you had to choose between me, Mia, and Lexi to kiss, who would you choose?"_

_"Truthfully?"_

_"DUH!"_

_"Well I would choose…"_

Now on with the story:

" you, I would choose you"

"Okay? Why me?"

"Well I don't know, you said to choose one and, according to myself, you are the second hottest girl in school, Liss being the first."

"But to everyone else, it is the other way around," Mason said

So Austin stated lovingly, "So true."

"Okay," Christian said "Austin truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to, whenever someone cusses, strip off one item of clothing."

"Sure."

So just to be funny I yelled "SHIT!"

Lexi and Alex jumped into action, while Austin stripped off his shirt. "What's wrong Rose?" Lexi asked, her voice laced with concern.

"Absolutely nothing, I just wanted my boyfriend to take off his shirt."


	9. Chapter 9

_previously_

_"Okay," Christian said "Austin truth or dare?"_

_"Dare."_

_"I dare you to, whenever someone cusses, strip off one item of clothing."_

_"Sure."_

_So just to be funny I yelled "SHIT!"_

_Lexi and Alex jumped into action, while Austin stripped off his shirt. "What's wrong Rose?" Lexi asked, her voice laced with concern._

_"Absolutely nothing, I just wanted my boyfriend to take off his shirt."_

Now

"Dammit Rose" Alex said as I watched my boyfriend take his undershirt off.

"Awww now my boyfriend is completely shirtless" I say, trying to sound disappointed.

"Awww you know you like it Princess Rosie." Christian said.

"Hey Christian truth or dare?" Austin asked before I could set Christian on fire.

"Truth"

"Okay, why are you always picking on Rose?"

"Ummm… it's fun."

"Fine"

"Okay Rose truth or dare?"

"Dare" I say expecting the worst.

"Okay I dare you to kiss any boy in this room that is not your boyfriend for at least 3 seconds" he said with a smirk on his face, probably hoping I would choose him.

A/N I am sorry I haven't updated if you want the reason and some more news look at the first post on my new story Who's That Girl. Guess what, I no longer have to ait for my brothers to get off the computer because my parents got me a laptop for my 17th birthday which was over the summer while I was on a college road trip with some friends so I actually got it yesterday when I got back.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this is not a story up date it is an A/N. I just did this to tell you that Backstage Confessions is going to be a full story, and that I adopted a story from Spazzle called SWAC Season Three MY WAY, look it up.


End file.
